Rose vs Stan
by Mnemosinne
Summary: confrontation between Rose and Stan the first day back at the academy. one shot.


Just something i always imagine that Rose should say to Stan on her first hour. It makes her even bigger badass. I hope you like it. Half of it is from Vampire Academy.

* * *

Our instructor was Stan Alto, whom we referred to simply as "Stan" behind his back and "Guardian Alto" in formal settings. He was a little older than Dimitri, but not nearly as tall, and he always looked pissed off. Today, that look intensified when he walked into the classroom and saw me sitting there. His eyes widened in mock surprise as he circled the room and came to stand beside my desk.

"What's this? No one told me we had a guest speaker here today. Rose Hathaway. What a privilege! How very _generous _of you to take time out of your busy schedule and share your knowledge with us."

I felt my cheeks burning, but in a great show of self-control, I stopped myself from telling him to fuck off. I'm pretty sure my face must have delivered that message, however, because his sneer increased. He gestured for me to stand up.

"Well, come on, come on. Don't sit there! Come up to the front so you can help me lecture the class."

I sank into my seat. "You don't really mean—"

The taunting smile dried up. "I mean _exactly _what I say, Hathaway. Go to the front of the class."

A thick silence enveloped the room. Stan was a scary instructor, and most of the class was too awed to laugh at my disgrace quite yet. Refusing to crack, I strode up to the front of the room and turned to face the class. I gave them a bold look and tossed my hair over my shoulders, earning a few sympathetic smiles from my friends. I then noticed I had a larger audience than expected. A few guardians—including Dimitri—lingered in the back of the room.

Well me being me, with that temper, I decided attack was better then waiting for slaughtering. And considering my past with Stan, I would rather have my nails pulled out, than giving him a chance to embarrass me.

"So you wanna know what happened?" I asked Stan and continued before he could interrupt.

"It was after the reception for a royal party that visited the school. I'd managed to sneak us around the guardians at the party, across the campus to the parking lot. We managed to get into a car and through the wards and checkpoints without getting caught. It shows how good you did your job, when two 15 year old girls could get out of the Academy in evening gowns and high heels."

The class snickered and Stan looked like he would explode. He was working then and I knew that would infuriate him.

"And how exactly _did_ you get out of the Academy?" he spat at me.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know. I'm in enough trouble already and telling you that would make it even worse. So thanks, but no thanks. I'm keeping my special ninja skills a secret." I answered him with a confidant grin.

"So, Hathaway," said Stan trying to act cheerful, strolling back up to the front with me. "Enlighten us about your protective techniques."

"Well since I really didn't have the time to bring my textbook with me, I improvised."

"Improvised?" he asked and I decided to act like he was dumb.

"Yeah. You know, mixed up different stuff and plans. I kept us on the move every semester. We stayed in large cities so it was easier to get lost in the crowd. And since you guys didn't find us for 2 years I guess it worked pretty well, huh?" I said with a huge grin directed at Stan.

"So tell us, what kind of plan you had prepared in case of Strigoi attack?" he drilled.

He actually caught me off guard with this, I didn't have any plans. But he didn't know that and I'm going to show him. "Do you want me to start with a plan if a Strigoi caught us in a shop, in the cinema, at home or in a dark corner on our way to a party? Strigoi aren't lurking around every corner out there, it's not like what we've been taught. We managed to stay unnoticed, finish two years of high school and had a lot of fun. Despite being the last Dragomir princess, Lissa and I actually enjoyed our human lives. You should try it too sometimes. Maybe it would do you good."

"Out," he yelled at me and I went to pick up my things and headed calmly out of the classroom.

* * *

review if you wish. :) i'm working on a longer story so if you like that I'll have more will for writing.


End file.
